Lynns Empty Life
by Silveradoell98
Summary: Hi, i am a new writer here, i suppose you would like of dislike,(your choice),this 1 story made on wordpad, to google docs, and then to the fanfiction world.


Lynns empty Life

Typical Days in the Loud House was mostly common with fights everyday.

But its not rare for 0 fights everyday. However, after Lincolns Death a week ago,

the sisters feel like their house is empty with out Lincoln, and want him to come back home.

With Lynn however, she got grounded for messing Licoln at the hostpital

4 days ago, it was embarassing, Lori was about to turn her into a human pretzel with cheese and salt, but she spared her life not to be like lincoln.

She has 34 days left of punishment until her grounding session is over.

''Lynn!, why are you sitting on the third to last stair? Lynn looked at Leni with puppy eyes with a sad look on her face, Leni was confused, so she called Lori, the oldest sibling,''Lori, Lynns depressed just because of grounded sessions, WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?'', Yelled Leni, trying to shake lori, Lori replied with just a sigh and nothing after wards.

Lynn if you know who i am say 780,378,274,476,587 piles of pickles on the wall!

Lynn just continued whinning like Lily. For no good reason at all. Leni and Lori went back upstairs to just sleep, and sleep..., and sleep some more , untill dinner time, Lynn now started to whail and yell loudly so she could annoy Leni and Lori untill nightime, which was not a good time annoy peoplel. Lynn didnt care a bit about that however, she would just rather do that than sleep.

''UUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH'', Said Lori,'' Why is Lynn still crying about Lincoln, that should be overwith already!'', Just then Luna opened the door to her room.

She yelled out of the room,''IM PLAYING SOME TUNES FROM RISE OF THE DAWN IN Bm7 and G major dudes WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'', Lori was now annoyed even more, while Leni was still asleep, Luna shut the door, then here comes the whinny whinner, Lori could not take all this noise anymore, she is not putting up with this anymore,''LENNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!''She began sobbing loudly to wake up Leni, Leni yelled back,''DO YOU MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIND?'', Lori was now about to cry on the floor,

Leni went back to sleep.

Lori was begging for headphones or something to block out the noise, but she gave up and started crying herself, Leni woke up again and put Lori into her bed, an told her not to get up out of oit or your in big trouble Woman!, Lori was still sobbing in her pillow, Lynn went to her room still whinning and crying herself, their parents woke up, they yelled,''IIIIIIIITTTTTTS 4:01 am! GO THE HECK TO SLEEP LOUDS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!'',Luna froze, Leni froze, Lynn froze, and Lori froze, and went to bed.

In the morning, Lynn spent the whole day in her room crying about why would she bully her brother like that, she threw all her sports balls out the closed window, then, (BEAKOLARE) the glass shattered, a piece cut through Lynn's skins, she waling now, Lori got up with her hair messed up and a tank top like Funky Kong would have and shorty short short pants, Lori was now pissed by this, and it was and end to Lynns crying, Lori went into Lynn's room and threw her out the window, out the front yare on the sidewalk and Mr Loud went toward her and she had her baseball she threw out the window along with the football, soccerball she hit Lincoln with to die, and the volleyball she used for hitting people in the face, legs, and back, it wouldnt hurt that much anyways so whats the freking point?

Anyway, mr Loud was about to strangle Lynn by the hair, Lynn started to take numerous breaths and sudenly she was kicked out the Loud house for good.

Leni, still sleeping, was not happy, she was about to strangle Lori to the got damn bone.


End file.
